elementals_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziya Sunatasi-Chiaentu
The oldest of the Moonhunters, Ziya is a sympathetic, kind, caring, but also a hilarious Light Spirit. She is a very fortunate light spirit, as she has been chosen to be the "Blessed Child" in the ceremony of Light. As a light spirit, Ziya can diSapear into the air if she is in contact with a direct beam of sunlight. Also, she is able to shine a blinding beam of light at an opponent, if necessary. Her full name means "Glow sun shine". Physical Description Ziya is a spirit of average size compared to the other Moonhunters, but quick on her feet. She has fairly tan skin and a few barely noticeable freckles on her cheeks. Ziya has straight, pale yellow hair falls just past her shoulders and that she likes to keep down. Her eyes are a deep golden-yellow with hazel specks around the edges. Personality Ziya loves to be a person among the Moonhunters who loves to play and laugh. No matter how hard one tries, it is difficult to dampen her spirits because she can see light in almost any situation. Ziya makes many random and strange, but useful comments which can make her partner giggle even when stressed. Mostly fun and playful, Ziya in battle enjoys using new strategies. In her strategies, she tries come up with new ways to disarm, but not kill or dangerously harm enemies. Weapons Similar to most light spirits, Ziya is very adept at hand-to-hand combat and fighting with a short sword or dagger. As a young child, Ziya learned hand-to-hand combat with training from her mother and father. She learned without outside help and loves to practice. Later on in her school training, Ziya learned to work with her short sword. She progressed swiftly with her training and soon received her own sword as a gift from her father. Her sword has a caramel colored Handel with a small sun engraved in the middle of the golden blade to remind her of her family, wherever she may be. Clothing For casual wear, Ziya prefers her yellow-gold tunic And knee-length pants. Around her tunic are imprints of the sun that are identical to the sun imprint on her hand. The sun imprints are a bright yellow for the circular part and orange for the rays of the sun. Like the other Moonhunters, she also often wears her standard outfit trimmed with gold sun rays. For formal wear, Ziya wears her "Sun dance" dress which is a long gown that is a honey color bordered on the edges with sunset orange. On her chest is the sun imprint similar to the one on her casual wear, but the colors are brighter and around the sun. the honey color is lighter until farther away it fades into a deeper color. It is a high-low dress with a v-neck perfect for when Ziya would want to wear a pendant. For casual wear in the mortal world, Ziya wears a plain, pale yellow short-sleeve shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. she has found white slip-on shoes at a mortal store that have a border of miniature yellow flowers that match her shirt. For aid in the mortal world, Ziya wears colored contacts which makes her eyes look a hazel color so the mortals do not look twice at her. This dims the yellow to look like the hazel specks in her eyes and it makes the hazel specks look like a chocolate-brown. Wolf form As a wolf, Ziya is slightly smaller than the other Moonhunters, but not as small as sarilan. Despite her size, Ziya has a strong build for endurance running with the Moonhunters. Her fur is pale yellow which blends into an amber color towards her legs and the tip of her tail. When her pale yellow fur is hit by sunlight, it glows a bright, but light orange color. Her eyes are a bright amber and gold with hazel flecks. Bonds Like all other Prophecy members, Ziya has a Spirit Bond. Her spirit bond who is named Qirmizî was named "red" or "curiosity" in the Forgotten Language of Truth because of her bright, fiery red coat. Her eyes are a deep brown which are always curious and searching for new things to explore. Qirmizî is a small red panda who has a happy and funny personality. Qirmizî often enjoys resting on top of Ziya's shoulders or around her legs which immobilizes her. Since this immobilizes her, Ziya can't move her leg to wake the little red panda up. Unless, of course, they are in a dire situation. Qirmizî gets along very well with Içerisinde's bond Incî. Family and Friends When Ziya was young, she had both her mother and her father to play with, to train with, and to protect her. She has no siblings. As she grew up, both of her parents went to war, leaving only Ziya in their house. This didn't last very long, because a minor injury (now healed) sent her father home to her again. Her mother is still fighting the war, but she is strong and able to fend for herself. To fulfill the Prophecy of Six, Ziya had to leave her parents and wish them the best of luck before leaving the mainland of Aslandiya with Içerisinde. On her journey to Silvrê's island, Ziya became very close to Içerisinde (her partner and Ice/shadow spirit). She at first became friends with her in a battle against the fire and Air spirits where the two worked together. There, Ziya had no time to hesitate or be shy with Içerisinde. At first, with the others, Ziya was very anxious to introduce herself because she always believes that people never forget a first impression of someone they know. Soon though, she became good friends and allies with everybody as they were very kind and understanding to her. or possibly because of Ziya's constant cheerfulness and happiness, not to mention how friendly and caring she is to everyone. Other Information Even though most Light Spirits do hand-to-hand combat, Ziya prefers to use her short sword. At first, Ziya learned in school and liked hand-to-hand combat, but her father gave her her very own short sword and continued her education in learning how to use the sword. because her father was the only one who understood what she liked and disliked about using the sword, she learned to love using the sword more than hand-to-hand combat. Real World Connections Ziya is based off of author Mulan Jiang's close friend Anna Shulman.